<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sins by krnberg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555982">Sins</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/krnberg/pseuds/krnberg'>krnberg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gen, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:54:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/krnberg/pseuds/krnberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin helps Mace kill Sidious, and now the Emperor is dead. Anakin is assigned to a solo mission to investigate what Sidious was planning, and what threats there still are, and in Palpatine's office, Anakin finds something that could make him the most powerful being in the galaxy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>English is not my native language, so please forgive me if there's any errors (I'm sure there'll be.)</p><p>Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a quiet night. No footsteps were heard from the corridor. Not a single speeder flying in the layers of the skylane. The planet had never been so quiet even before the clone war began; Anakin had forgotten how peaceful the planet of Coruscant was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking outside the window emotionlessly, Anakin was struggling to sleep. He knew he should have already been sleeping because he had a meeting at the Council early in the morning, and he would oversleep or have to fight not to fall asleep during the meeting if he didn’t get enough sleep. But too many thoughts were running inside his head, keeping him from falling asleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The war was over. The Sith lord Jedi had been looking for was killed. Jedi had won. The republic had won.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, he was happy that the war was won and the bad guy was gone. However, at the same time, he had lost his father figure, the man who he trusted, and the man who loved him the most. He wasn’t still able to believe that his beloved Palpatine was the Sith Lord.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin was not sure how he should feel about it-- if he should be happy or sad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Palpatine was a good person, at least to Anakin. He acknowledged his feelings, believed in his ability and potential, and listened to him all the time. He was irreplaceable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was why his chest hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He loved the man like he loved his mother, and he was feeling the same pain he felt when he lost his mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What if there was a way to save him-- to bring him back to the light side?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What if he wasn’t a bad guy? Maybe he was set up by someone else?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he was dead now. He had to believe he did the right thing.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>＊＊＊＊＊</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have done well, Skywalker. I almost doubted your loyalty to the Council, but you proved me wrong, son. Good job."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rare compliment from Mace Windu made Anakin laugh shyly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Master Windu. I only did what I ought to." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin could tell from the proud expression on the older Jedi’s face, that he had gained full trust from him. He had never in his life thought that Mace would believe in him even the slightest, but here he was, looking at the dark skinned man smiling at him for the first time in a decade. Anakin was convinced that this meant he would be a Master, and the idea of being promoted made him feel somehow better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great job indeed, young Skywalker. Appreciate your contribution the Council does. Not too long until the peace is eventually brought back.” It was Yoda standing by Mace. The GrandMaster looked as proud of him as the other Master. “Returning from Utapau Obi-wan is. Proud of you he must be, like we all are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obi-wan is safe?” Anakin was relieved by the news. “Thank you, Master Yoda.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ki-Adi-Mundi opened his mouth after waiting for the happy moment to end. "Well, now that we have a full report from Skywalker, let's get to work, gentleman. We do not have time to enjoy our triumph." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right.” Mace’s face was now back to the serious mode. “So, we have a mission for you, Knight Skywalker. You'll lead the investigation on Sidious. His plan, identity, connections and everything that could lead us to his allies, we need to know. And there..." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Knight?" Anakin interrupted. “Am I still a Knight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking confused, Mace answered. "Yes, Skywalker, you're still a Knight."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Seriously? After everything I've done, you still think I'm not qualified for the rank of Master?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Listen. We know what you've done, and you've proven your loyalty and strength to us. But that doesn't make you a Master. We will make you one once you're ready, but you gotta wait until then, alright, son?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin’s face turned red with anger, and his voice raised."When is it then, huh? If finding out the identity of a Sith Master isn't enough, I doubt there will be anything I can do to prove myself!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Mace and Anakin would start an argument, Yoda said, "Patience you must learn. The only thing you lack it is."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoda always pointed out his lack of patience. It was irritating, yet right. Anakin decided to give up. "Fine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now if you have understood your mission, you're dismissed. We will await your report on the investigation. Now, let's move to the next subject, Masters."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin made a loud noise when closing the door of the Council Chamber. It was the only thing he could do to express his irritation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was shocked and angry. Despite his great contribution to reveal the true identity of the Supreme Chancellor, the Council was not going to give him the rank of Master. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How could they treat him like nothing after working so hard for them? After betraying his important friend?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every time he came back from a successful mission, the only thing the Council said was “congratulations, and here is your next mission”. But this time, in his mind, he thought it would be something else.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>＊＊＊＊＊</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as he left the Council, Anakin took out his commlink and checked new messages. He smiled when he found a message from Padmé</span>
  <span>, and opened it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Good</span>
    <span> morning, Anakin. I hope you had a good rest last night. Everyone is talking about you, and I am very proud. I would like to talk to you in person whenever it suits you.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘You know my schedule is always open for you. Can I come this evening?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin broke into another smile when she texted him back within thirty seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Sure. Meet me in my office at 1700.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Padmé always made him happy. When seeing her face, he could forget about the Council meeting. When being alone with her, he didn’t have to pretend to be a good poster boy everyone wanted him to be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly his smile faded when he realised that his feet were heading towards Chancellor Palpatine’s office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was his routine to go straight to his office after the Council meetings and talked how karked Mace Windu was, or sometimes something else. He listened to him with empathy, and occasionally gave him some advice. He loved the time spent with him. But these days were gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning back to his chamber, he tried to think about something else until he was ready to face the reality. They said Obi-wan was arriving soon-- maybe he already had. Anakin decided to go to the docking bay to see his friend.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>＊＊＊＊＊</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Obi-wan’s ship had just launched when Anakin arrived at the docking bay. Watching his Master (although officially he was no longer his Master, he still respected him as one) stepping out of the ship, Anakin waved his arm aggressively to announce his existence to him. When he noticed that Anakin was there, Obi-wan laughed softly and shook his head as if he was amazed by his childishness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, how do you feel after you finally destroyed the cyborg that had been chasing your ass ever since he had met you?” Anakin said teasingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was quite into me, wasn’t he? I guess I should be relieved that I no longer have to think about saving my ass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I doubt he was the only one who was in love with you. I know there's plenty of other creatures wanting to have you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, no more jokes about me, Anakin. I  have wanted to congratulate you on your great accomplishment. Now the galaxy is at peace thanks to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt embarrassed by Obi-wan’s compliments. “Thank you, Master. Your words mean a lot to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-wan placed his hand on Anakin’s shoulder, and said, “I knew you would do the right thing. It must be very tough for you to lose a friend so close to you, but I want you to remember that I'm always on your side.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I appreciate it. I feel like you're the only ally I've got in the Order.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What makes you think so? I believe everyone is talking highly of you.” said Obi-wan curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I don't think the council really appreciates my contribution.” Anakin admitted. “They still think I'm not worthy of the rank of Master.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The rank isn't everything, Anakin. They didn't give you the title doesn't mean you are not good enough. I'm sure the time will come soon, but maybe it's just not now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn't exactly what he was expecting to hear. Anakin half expected that his Master would disagree with the Council’s decision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't you think… don't you think that I should've at least deserved better than the simple ‘hey, congratulations’? I discovered the identity of the Sith Lord, who happened to be the Supreme Chancellor AND one of my best friends!” Anakin raised his voice. “I even helped get him killed!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anakin, I see exactly why they think you aren't ready to become a Master. You're driven by your emotions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You'll never understand how it feels to be betrayed by someone you love and have to kill him!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well if you didn't have such strong attachments, you wouldn't have to go through all of this. That's why the attachment is forbidden.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Enough!" Anakin finally lost his patience and yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've had enough of your lectures! I'll never stop having an attachment to someone I love and I will not hide it anymore, because attachment is what makes me strong. I love Padmé, and I'd do anything to protect her. Without her, I wouldn't have minded if the war had been lost!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anakin--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin ignored Obi-wan trying to say something and ran.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin felt tears running down his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In his head, he knew killing the Sith Lord was the right thing to do. But in his heart, he regretted it. Because aside from Padmé, he now had no one on his side.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>